


Apron

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aprons, Cohabitation, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Chinen had always liked living with Yuya.The elder and him were able to give each other space, to spend time together without letting it be suffocating, and Yuri had always been more than fine with that.





	Apron

Chinen had always liked living with Yuya.

The elder and him were able to give each other space, to spend time together without letting it be suffocating, and Yuri had always been more than fine with that.

And one of the reason why, more than like, he would've said he _adored_ the cohabitation, it was that it often happened for him to witness some of the funniest things he had seen in his whole life.

When he had gotten back home that night, he was feeling particularly tired.

The shootings for the School Kakumei had been delayed, and for all that time all he had wished was to be able to go back home as soon as possible.

When he walked into the kitchen though, every ounce of tiredness seemed to disappear.

Yuya stood in front of the counter, and he was busy chopping up some vegetables.

With an apron on.

And it wouldn’t have been too weird in itself, the elder often wore one when he cooked.

But, unless exhaustion was making him hallucinate, what he had on wasn’t a man’s one.

That, or he had lost the passage where lace had become a male’s prerogative.

“Hi, Yuuyan.” he said, smiling and getting close to him.

The elder raised his eyes and smiled back at him, not at all embarrassed by the situation.

“Hi, Yuri! How did the shootings go? Dinner’s going to be ready in a few minutes.” he said quickly, leaning over to press a kiss on his lips.

Chinen nodded briefly, still staring at him.

“Is there something you want to tell me, Yuuyan?” he asked, sly, while he tried to avoid laughing.

Yuya followed his gaze to the apron, then he smile.

“Oh, this. The other aprons were all in the wash, and I found this among the stuff my mom gave to me when I moved here. She must’ve put that there by mistake.” he replied nonchalantly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Yuri bit his lip, tilting his head and staring at his boyfriend for a little while longer.

In the end he sighed, shaking his head and leaving the room.

He adored living with Yuya, because it was often exhilarating.

And he adored how natural the elder made it all feel.

It was good that, after years they had been together, he was still capable of surprising him.

What he adored, he decided, was definitely Yuya.


End file.
